Little Oars Jr.
Summary "Little" Oars Jr. (リトルオーズJr., Ritoru Ōzu Jr.?) is a pirate captain who is the descendant of Oars and an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is among the several New World pirates aiding the Whitebeard Pirates in saving Ace. Like Oars, he is a giant larger than regular sized giants. He also wears three skulls together, except as a necklace. His overall shape and silhouette resembles Oars. Among his effects is notably a gigantic kasa that Ace made for him. Oars Jr. seems to be a very good person at heart. As shown in flashbacks, he was very carefree, and appreciated little things, such as the straw hat Ace made for him. He is also shown to be very determined, as he went straight through the enemy lines to rescue Ace, even continuing on after one of his legs was lopped off by Doflamingo. Oars Jr. has had some positive relationship with Ace in the past. The most prevalent sign of this relationship is the gigantic kasa that Ace gave to him. For Ace's kindness, Oars Jr. is determined to save Ace. As a giant of immense size, Oars Jr. has incredible strength. However, in contrast to Oars he is seen using a sword. Oars Jr. has a high amount a stamina, taking damage from three Shichibukai (one of whom sliced off his right leg), incoming marines, their Giants Squad and the marines' artillery without losing his resolve to save Ace. However, his large size was also apparently his own weakness, as he was so big it made him an easy target. As of the time of the Paramount War he had a bounty of 550,000,000 belly. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Little Oars Junior Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 70 (Pre-Timeskip), 72 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Ancient Giant, Pirate Captain, Ally of the Whitebeard Pirates, Descendant of Oars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Longevity, Large Size (Type 1), Longevity (Giants can live up to 300 years) Attack Potency: Small City level (Casually stomped several Vice Admirals in a physical contest. These Vice Admirals should at least be comparable to the likes of Smoker pre time-skip. His attack potency shouldn't be far lower than his durability.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of pressing Vice-Admiral level combatants in close quarters) Lifting Strength: Class G (Capable of lifting and tossing massive galleon ships hundreds of meters with casual effort) Striking Strength: Small City Class (overpowered Vice Admirals) Durability: Small City level (Easily blocked attacks of several Vice-Admirals and could withstand Bartholomew Kuma's Ursus Shock at point-blank before pressing onwards. He was however weakened to the point of passing out shortly after.) Stamina: Very High (Despite being caught point-blank in a massive explosion, hit by multiple canon fire, having his leg sliced off, and then being pierced completely through the chest, Oars Jr. was capable of regaining consciousness shortly after, though in a severely weakened state) Range: Tens of meters due to his size and with his sword Standard Equipment: A massive sword Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened fighter, experienced leader as he is a veteran New World Captain, appears to be a bit dull outside combat however Weaknesses: None notable, though his massive size makes him an easy target Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Longevity Users